deux elfes en balade
by eal
Summary: CH 2! Quand 2 elfes sont shootée et qu'elles écrivent, c'est pas beau à voir. ! pas de nouveau chapitre, juste un remplacement pour plus de clareté !
1. chant de silence

Dans la saga : deux elfes en vadrouille, voici le premier épisode :

Le chant du silence

**Auteur** : _Orianne et Ealeen_

**Série** : _le seigneur des anneaux_

**Genre** : _humour (on fait de notre mieux pour), un peu d'OOC, fantasy et yaoi (relation homo)_

**Couple** : _dans ce premier épisode apparition de Gimli - Legolas_

**Disclaimer** : _On a du se mettre dans la tête que les perso du sda n'était pas à nous. Pas même un tout petit peu. On ne peut promettre que d'essayer de les rendre dans le meilleur état possible. ^_^ Sinon les autres persos sont de nous, ça c'est sur !_

**Note** : _Bon c'est le premier épisode… pas terrible mais bon, c'est gentil de ne pas nous descendre de suite. _

**Note 2 **: _on n'est pas sadique du tout. Non non non… Enfin juste un petit peu sur le bords _

***

Dans la belle forêt de Lorien, en ce bel après-midi d'été, tout était paisible Le vent chantait entre les branches des arbres, les buissons se balançaient dans le rythme. Les faisceaux de lumière éclairaient le sol montrant une incroyable palette de couleur. La nimrodel s'écoulait tranquille et les oiseaux chantaient de leurs si belles mélodies. Rien ne troublait cette paix, enfin rien…

 – _Je m'appelle Olympeuuuuuu et je suis la fille d'Apollon et tous les jours je grimpeuuuuu le mont qui port mon nooooooom…_

***

Orianne : Eal… C'est pas la bonne…

Ealeen : La bonne quoi ?

Orianne : Chanson… -_-'

Ealeen : Oupssss, je change…

***

Donc presque rien ne troublait cette paix. 

_– __j'étais __dans mon village, à réparer des chaises en bois  
Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi  
J'avais ouï d'une tour, siégeant un peu plus loin  
J'ai attrapé mon canasson, mes bottes et mon gourdin. _[1]__

_– __A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
La suite vous le dira_

Deux elfes se baignaient les pieds dans la rivière en chantant de leur belle voix [2] une chanson pour le moins inhabituel en ce lieu. 

– Hey Eal on continue en cœur ?

– Ouais, pourquoi pas.

–_Je suis arrivé au lieu-dit, trempé par un orage  
Ma monture s'est enfuie, mais j'ai gardé mon courage  
Contournant l'édifice, dont la porte était fermée  
J'ai glissé dans la boue et puis les chiens sont arrivés_

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri_

_Ils ont bouffé ma cape, mes sandwiches et mon boudin  
J'ai du abandonner mon sac et fuir comme un vilain  
Poursuivi par les bêtes, je suis tombé dans un trou  
C'était l'entrée secrète qui passait par les égouts_

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri_

_J'ai rampé dans la fange, les vermines et les sangsues  
J'ai atterri dans un cachot, où vivaient trois bossus  
Ils m'ont piqué ma veste, mes bottes et mon gourdin  
Et ils m'ont balancé dehors à grands coups de pied dans l'train…_

Non lui de là, un buisson ne réagissait pas correctement[3]. A la place de bouger sur le rythme du vent, il paraissait sensible au chant. Mais allons voir de plus près ce curieux buisson.

– J'en peux plus ! Cette chanson et surtout la voix des chanteuses m'empêche de me concentrer, murmura une voix elfique connue.[4]

– Même les femmes nains chantent mieux que ça !

– Sure que tu dois connaître ça, nain de mon cœur. 

Il y eut un bruissement de feuille indiquant un mouvement plutôt brusque de la part d'un des deux personnages[5]. On pouvait encore entendre les deux autres chanter leur chanson. Soudain, Legolas en eut marre, il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et se leva.

– j'en peux vraiment plus c'est insupportable ! Gimli, je reviens. Je vais faire taire les deux enquiquineuses ! 

Il partit donc à la recherche des chanteuses. Il réussit à les trouver sans trop de difficulté. 

–_J'ai traîné dans les corridors, sans arme et déprimé  
Egaré dans la tour, je suis revenu à l'entrée  
Les orques m'ont vu passer, courant vers la sortie  
Ils se demandent encore qui était cet abruti_

_A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri_

L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi  
En courant sous la pluie, boitant comme un vieux rat  
Cherchant pour une…

– Assez ! Ça suffi. Vous chantez comme des casseroles et ça fait des heures que ça dure ! Ça m'empêche de faire ce que je voudrais faire !

Orianne et Ealeen s'arrêtèrent un instant et détaillèrent l'intrus. Il était débraillé, lui l'elfe si fière de sa tenue. Sa chemise sortait de son pantalon et celui-ci était de travers. Et ses cheveux… Mon dieu ! Ils étaient tout en mêlé, et des feuilles y étaient accrochés, témoins d'une activité intense. 

– Rhooooo, on ne chante pas comme des casseroles, legogo chéri, lança Ealeen. Et puis dis-moi, tu as fait du jardinage récemment ?

– Legolas, je pense que tu nous dois des excuses parce qu'on chante très bien ou sinon Gimli risque de devoir attendre encore un bout de temps.

Legolas avait subitement pris des couleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi…

– Qu'est-ce que Gimli à avoir là dedans ? Et puis non je ne m'excuserai pas.

– Tu es sur ? Legogo chéri, tu va le regretter.

Comme Legolas restait ferme sur sa position, les deux amies s'approchèrent vers lui et l'attrapèrent.

– Ah on chante mal ? Ah on en a marre de nous entendre ? Et bien… Ealeen, tu as ta corde avec toi ?

– Oui oui

– Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

– Tout à fait. A oui, fais-moi penser à ne jamais te contrarier.

Pendant qu'Orianne veillait à ce que leur prisonnier ne bouge pas d'un poil, Ealeen l'attacha. Une fois la besogne faite, elle se remirent à chanter.

–_L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi  
En courant sous la pluie, boitant comme un vieux rat  
Cherchant pour une auberge, une paillasse et un cruchon  
Je m'suis dit "l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les couillons"_

A l'aventure, nom d'un chien  
Je n'irai plus faire le malin  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
A faire des chaises en bois !

– On recommence ?

– Oui !

_–__ j'étais __dans mon village, à réparer des chaises en bois  
Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi  
J'avais ouï d'une tour, siégeant un peu plus loin  
J'ai attrapé mon canasson, mes bottes et mon gourdin… _

Pendant qu'elles continuaient de chanter, Gimli s'était rhabiller lui aussi dès qu'il avait entendu de nouveau la chanson. Le pauvre était inquiet d'entendre ses voix criardes mais il était surtout inquiet de ne pas revoir la crinière blonde de son (petit) ami [6]. Il s'en alla donc vers la rivière. Quel surprise l'attendait… Son pauvre Legolas était attaché et deux elfes étaient pendue à ses bras. Une bouffée de jalousie le prit et il piqua un sprint pour chasser les importunes et libérer l'Elfe.  Lorsque celui-ci arriva à quelque pas, il fut stoppé net par une remarque des chanteuses.

– Tiens mais voilà Roméo qui viens sauver sa Juliette. 

– Au fait Legogo chéri, je suppose bien que ce soit toi la Juliette ? Quoique toi actif… Mais j'imagine très mal Gimli en Juliette.[7]

Et les filles rirent se représantant la scène. Elle s'écroulèrent de rire. Gimli très rouge, mais pas autant que Legolas, en profita malgré sa gêne pour libérer l'archer. 

– Eh ! Mais ils se cassent ! remarqua Eal  
– De qui ? Demanda Orianne en essuyant ses larmes de rire.  
– Ah ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! S'écria la jeune elfe, furieuse.  
– Eh ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Et où y sont les amoureux ? S'interrogea Orianne, toujours aussi larguée, Eal ! Attends-moi !  
  
Legolas et Gimli entendirent les cris de leurs tortionnaires, se regardèrent et piquèrent le plus beau sprint de leur vie. Eal s'élança à leur poursuite, suivie de près par Orianne.  
  
***  
  
– Les deux elfes commencent à perdre du terrain, mais. Holala ! s'exclama le journaliste sportif sorti de nulle part [8], CHUTE ! Chute de Gimli, qui semblerait-il, s'est pris les pieds dans sa barbe ! On dirait que son compagnon ne s'est pas aperçu de sa disparition, il continu sa course effrénée. Ah ! Eal et Orianne ont rattrapé le nain toujours à terre, mais que font-elles ? Eal a sorti un objet de sa poche... euh... je ne distingue pas de quoi il s'agit... je pense à un...  
  
***  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Gimli, horrifié.  
  
On l'entendit dans chaque recoin de la forêt, Legolas se retourna et avisa de l'horreur de la situation : Elles avaient Gimli ! Et apparemment, il était mal barré. N'écoutant que son courage, l'elfe se lança aux secours de son amour poilu. Les cris du malheureux le guidaient à travers l'épaisse forêt, mais comme il se rapprochait, il perçut un léger vrombissement.  
  
– Oh, non ! Murmura-t-il en reconnaissant le bruit.  
  
Il courut de toutes ses forces pour arrêter le massacre. Mais il arriva trop tard. Des touffes auburn maculaient le sol et les vêtements d'Eal et Orianne, qui tenaient toujours l'arme du crime entre leurs mains. Elles l'avaient fait ! Elles avaient rasé Gimli !

[1] chanson © du donjon de Naheulbeuk pour ceux qui connaissent 

[2] tout est relatif…

[3] On n'expliquera donc pas pourquoi ce buisson ne réagit pas correctement, c'est qu'il y a des jeunes dans notre comm.

[4] devinez qui c'est !

[5] idem qu'au 3. c'est explicite non ?

[6] en fait, il est même plus que ça… quoiqu'on en dise, les relations platoniques c'est pas le fort de notre couple.

[7] Oui, bon là on a mis que Gimli était l'actif. J'ai aucune certitude quant à l'exactitude de ça. Si quelqu'un à la preuve que c'est Legolas l'actif, on est tout ouïe.

[8] vive les anachronismes !  
  


Eal : alors vous pensez quoi de notre récit ?

Legolas : comment dire…

Gimli : horrible ? 

Legolas : non, non

Gimli : pire ?

Legolas : plus que pire. Mes pauvres oreilles en souffrent encore

Eal, regardant Orianne : non mais tu les entends ? 

Orianne : oui, ils veulent mourir c'est ça ?

Legolas, Gimli, en cœur : Hum, on nous appelle. On a besoin de nous.

Legolas et Gimli ont battu le record du monde du course à pied.

Les deux autres : même pas drôle…

Eal : on continue ?

Orianne : oui !!!!

Orianne commence à rédiger la suite, Eal et elle discutant de leur prochain coup foireux…


	2. la bonne action

Dans la saga : deux elfes en vadrouille, épisode 2:  
** La Bonne Action**

**  
**  
**Auteur :** Orianne et Rei alias Ealeen**  
Série :** le seigneur des anneaux**  
Genre :** Humour (on fait de notre mieux pour), un peu d'OOC, torture, fantasy et yaoi  
**Couple :** Dans ce deuxième épisode apparition de Boromir et Aragorn  
**Disclaimer :** On a du se mettre dans la tête que les perso du sda n'était pas à nous. Pas même un tout petit peu. On ne peut promettre que d'essayer de les rendre dans le meilleur état possible. ^_^ Sinon les autres persos sont de nous, ça c'est sur !

**Note 1 :** Nous sommes de retour, et ne vous fiez pas au titre, on est toujours aussi sadique, niark niark niark !

**Note 2 : **A tout les fans d'Arwen : Ne lisez pas ceci… Il y a un gros défouloir sur elle à la fin de cette fic…

Merci a _Isilwen Undomiel_, a _Bv_ pour les reviews !!!! *MOUAH* Je remercie aussi les copains qui ont lu et qu'ils nous ont fais savoir qu'ils appréciaient aussi 

**BV**: lit la note [1] en bas de page… elle te dira que cette chanson vient du donjon de naheulbeuk ^_~

J'espère qu'on vous à pas trop fait attendre pour la suite. Et pis si vous voulez attendre moins longtemps laissez des reviews, ça motive beaucoup si si je vous jure ^__^

**********

Nos deux héroïnes avaient quitté la forêt, assez rapidement, [1] pour se retrouver dans une plaine. Toujours à l'aventure  

–_ compagnon, je suis parti vers l'horizon, j'aurai mieux fait... _

*******

–** Vos gueules !!! Arrêtez avec cette chanson !!!!! **

– Snif  T_T 

– Oh, Orianne faut pas être comme ça ! Hey dans la salle, toi le crétin qui a ouvert sa bouche... Oui toi ! La ferme, t'as fais pleurer ma coupineuh ! T'es un homme mort ! ¬_¬

– Merci Eal mais on va quand même arrêter avec cette chanson.

– C'est toi qui vois. Il est quand même mort...

Dans la salle un « gloupsss » distinctif se fit entendre...

***

Hum hum, bon comme je disais, les deux elfes se retrouvèrent dans une plaine où un groupe d'humains avait élevé leur campement.

– Chichichic du monde !!!J

– Vi, c'est cool hein Orianne.  __

Ealeen s'approcha d'un des hommes. Il était plutôt pas mal pour un mec. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Enfin, elle s'approcha donc du jeune homme et lui parla.  

– Il est où votre boss ?

–Sous la grande tente, là-bas_, _fit le jeune homme [2]  

Elles partirent vers le lieu indiqué et arrivèrent devant « la grande tente là-bas »  

– Au fait, tu sais c'est qui « le boss » Eal?

– Nan, mais on va bien voir...   

 *** Pendant ce temps, sous la tente... ***  

– Tu sais, tu as toujours était plus qu'un chef pour moi... tu es...

– Un roi ?

– Mais non !  

Le fils du Gondor n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments. Aragorn ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, il valait mieux qu'il se jette à l'eau. Il s'approcha du Dunedin et lui prit la main. Le roi parut surpris, mais ne se dégagea pas. Boromir se pencha tendrement sur lui pour l'embrasser...  

– Kikooouuuuuu !!! ^_^  

Aragorn et Boromir [3] rouge de colère ne purent que grogner d'avoir été interrompu par nos deux comparses. Boromir fonça sur les nouvelles venues avec la ferme intention de leur écraser la tête à main nues, jusqu'à ce que leur cervelle soit si liquide qu'elle dégouline par les trous de nez.  

– Boromir !   

Le guerrier, à l'injonction de son « plus-que-roi » lâcha à contre cœur Orianne qui commençait à virer au rouge framboise.  

– Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous foutez là ! [4]

– Ben c'est sympa comme accueil, fit Ealeen totalement indignée. On a traversé toute la forêt pour venir vous voir, et c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez...  

Orianne voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais seul un faible gazouillis pouvant être interprété par un  « gmffn » sortit de sa bouche. Aragorn se massa les tempes, tentant de retrouver son calme.  

– Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Euh...on voudrait bien rester au camp quelques jours, j'ai vu une jolie tente pas loin de celle-ci...  

Orianne, toute heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa voix, ajoutât:   

– Oui, celle avec la belle toile blanche...  

L'héritier d'Isildur avait de plus en plus mal au crâne. Cela se voyait à la manière dont il se massait les temps mais surtout à la manière dont il serrait les dents. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs   

–Oui, exactement ! Toi aussi tu l'as remarquée ! On serait bien pour... 

–Prenez là si ça vous chante, prenez ce que vous voulez, mais **SORTEZ D'ICI ! **

– Holala ! On se calme, c'est bon, on s'en va...pas la peine de t'énerver, lança Orianne.  

Les deux elfes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la superbe tente qu'elles avaient repérée. Grande spacieuse, bien équipée, étanche à l'eau, avec un homme, Faramir pour être précise, à l'intérieur. « Hein ? Un homme ? Quoi ? »  

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma tente ?  

– Rectification beau blond, c'est **notre** tente.

– Quoi ?!? 

– Tu as entendu Orianne, c'est notre tente...Si t'es pas content, va te plaindre à ton boss, il nous a donné carte blanche. 

–  Ça c'est s'qu'on va voir ! Il va m'entendre, il est où ?

– Sous sa tente... 

Faramir ne laissa pas le temps à  Ealeen de finir sa phrase et partit voir Aragorn.  

– ...avec Boromir.

– Oups ! Tu penses à ce que je pense...  

Les 2 elfes se regardèrent et d'un bel accort elles dirent  

– Oups ! [5]  

Elles s'élancèrent à la suite du frère de Boromir et arrivèrent sous la tente du roi…trop tard. Faramir était étendu par terre, inconscient, tandis que son frère et Aragorn étaient allongés, à moitié nus, sur le lit du souverain, figés comme deux statues du à leur embarra.  

– Il est tombé dans les pommes !

–S'aurait pu être pire. 

–faudrait peut-être le réveiller ?

– j'peux lui faire du bouche à bouche ? J 

– Oriri, je sais que c'est ton type mais n'en profite pas non plus… 

**BAFFF !!!  **

Boromir avait repris ses esprits, s'était levé et avait donné une grande claque à son petit frère. Celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps à réagir. [6]  

– Ca y'est, il se réveille... 

– T_T snif.

– ... akeubeule... mmeu *Faramir dans le pâté *

– Ca va ?

– Boromir ?..... Boromir !!! * Faramir commence à atterrir*

– Avant que tu commences à crier, je... 

– Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer…* Faramir « légèrement » énervé *

– Bon ben on va vous laisser...   

Les deux elfes sortirent discrètement pendant que la dispute éclatait. Elles retournèrent dans « leur » tente et s'installèrent confortablement. Comme la nuit était déjà bien entamée, elles s'endormirent. Elles furent réveillées au petit matin par des cliquetis métalliques et des grosses voix qui venaient du campement. Orianne mit le nez dehors pour savoir d'où venait ce raffut. Orianne étouffât un bâillement.  

– Ils s'entraînent...    

Ealeen eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres   

– Tiens tiens, je sens qu'on va s'amuser.   

Elle se leva d'un bon, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, Orianne encore dans le potage :  

– Mais qué que tu fais ?   

Ealeen balança les vêtements d'Orianne dans la figure de leur propriétaire.  

– Habille-toi, on va s'entraîner nous aussi.    

Trop ensommeillée pour comprendre, Orianne se vêtit machinalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux elfes rejoignirent Boromir et Aragorn qui combattait à l'épée.   

– Ca vous direz de vous battre contre nous ?

– ????  

Aragorn ne comprenait pas trop mais Boromir affichait un étrange sourire, il prit la parole.  

– avec plaisir, laquelle je trucide en premier ?  

Ealeen lui rendit sont sourire en lui disant  « Moi ».  

– Et moi ?

– Bon d'accord t'as cas d'abord affronter Aragorn, après je m'occupe de Boromir.

– euh, fut la réponse de Roi    

Les soldats formèrent un cercle autour des deux premiers combattants.  

– Bon d'accord, fit-il finalement.  

Il dégaina sa lame et salua son adversaire. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme, un homme lança une épée à Orianne qui faillit trébucher en la rattrapant. Elle brandit son arme pour saluer à son tour, mais malgré tous ses efforts, la lame penchait de plus en plus vers le sol...  

– Pinaise ! C'est lourd une épée...   

Aragorn échangea un regard interrogateur à Boromir qui haussa les épaules. Orianne saisit son arme à deux mains et dirigea la pointe vers Aragorn. Il vit un pas sur le côté.  

– Raté #^_^#  

Elle pivota, souleva sa lame au-dessus de sa tête (risqua de perdre l'équilibre) et l'abaissa là où Aragorn aurait dut se trouver « normalement ». Mais le ranger l'avait contourné, il la regardait tranchait du vent.  

– T'es sur...

– Wow ! * Orianne sursauta *

– Je disais : T'es sur que tu veux continuer le combat ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? Que je sais pas me battre, fit-elle vexée.

–Bien vu, fit Boromir qui reçu un coup de coude de la par de l'autre elfe.

–Euh...mais non.

– Grrrrrrr 

Orianne était tellement en colère qu'elle lâcha son épée et bondit sur le roi avec un cri bestial.  

– Eh ! Elle est malade ! AAAAAhhhh !!!! Mais c'est qu'elle mord cette folle !!!   

Il fallut cinq hommes pour les séparer. Aragorn s'en sortit couvert de griffures et avec quelques morsures par-ci par-là.  

– Non mais ! Je sais me battre moi !  

Après avoir séparer le combattant blessé et l'elfe, on fit place aux deux nouveaux combattants. L'homme se mit donc face à l'autre elfe et tous deux dégainèrent leur épée.  

– Tu veux que je te dise Borochounet... Tu va mordre la poussière pour avoir dis ce que tu as dit.

– D'abord je m'appelle Boromir et ensuite ce n'est pas une elfe et encore moi une femme qui va me battre. [7]

– On va voir... 

Et, sur cette phrase, ils se mirent à croiser le fer.[8] Chacun donnant coup sur coup jusqu'au moment où…  

– HAAAAAA ! Ma tunique ! Tu as osé abîmé ma tunique ! Fini de jouer, tu va payer !

– Peuh, même pas peur

– Tu devrais, fit Orianne dans le publique, elle y tient énormément à cette tunique ...  

Et on put voir qu'effectivement, l'elfe avait passé la vitesse supérieure...  vitesse que Boromir ne put atteindre. Il finit les quatre fers en l'air l'épée plantée au sol à un mètre de lui.  

– On fait direct moins le fier comme ça, fit la guerrière.  

Elle allait continuer de se foutre de lui quand on entendis un « Cheriiiiiiiii, où es-tu ? Poussiiiiiin » puis une bordée de juron. En effet, au bout de la plaine, on pouvait voir Orcw... Arwen sur un cheval. 

Or tout le monde savait bien l'amour qu'elle vouait au roi du Gondor et la haine de celui-ci à son égard. Alors que le Roi cherchait toujours une cachette des yeux, il ne put éviter de se prendre le gros tas... eu Arwen en pleine figure.  

– Choupinet d'amour, devine qui c'est.

– Oh non pas elle !

– Rhoooo oui je sais que tu es content de me voir, fit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu [9]. Tu sais j'ai un toute nouvelle robe et...  

Alors qu'elle continuait son monologue, les deux autres elfes du camp se dirigèrent vers leur chère tente en lançant des « mais qu'elle pov conne... mais qu'elle pov conne ! »   

– Eal, et si on se faisait une petite bonne action aujourd'hui ?

– Hu ?

– Orcwen...

– Compris chef ! T'as une idée ?

– Oui, alors voilà...

Elles discutèrent durant plus d'une heure pour fignoler le leur plan. L'après midi passant, le pauvre Aragorn devait supporter son fardeau et Boromir était très très jaloux. Finalement le début de soirée arriva et les filles mirent en place leur piège. Alors que l'horreur elfique était dans une tente, Ealeen entra et donna à Arwen une lettre en lui disant que c'était de la part de qui elle sait. Sur ce papier elle y lut

**_Ma chère Arwen,_**

**_Je suis désolé pour t'avoir parlé si durement tout à l'heure mais je n'aime pas les effusions en publique. Rejoints-moi dans les bois à l'Est du campement à minuit. Je serai peut-être en retard, alors attend moi pendant une demi-heure et si je ne viens pas rentre au campement._**

**_Ton poussinet_**

**_Aragorn._**

Et à l'heure dites, elle se rendis effectivement dans la forêt... marécageuse. Elle abîma sa robe manqua de se croûter quatre ou cinq fois et attendit comme une cruche pendant une heure.  Pendant ce temps, dans la tente d'Orcwen, deux profils se dessinaient sur la toile éclairée...  

– Hey Eal vise moi ça... T'as vu cette miniature ? Et ben, il a du user de son imagination pour le faire ce peintre.

– On lui laisse un souvenir ? T'as un bic ?

– Oui, tiens.  

Elle pris le bic que lui tendait son amie et pris la miniature. Elle sourit et fit preuve d'une grande maturité pour une guerrière...  

– Orianne tu saurais la remettre en place ?

– Ouihihihihihi, fit-elle en voyant le résultat

– Bon revenons à ton plan, le lit... Tiens voilà ce que tu m'avais demandé.

– Merci.  

Elle pris le paquet, sortit délicatement le contenu et mis le tout dans le lit tout en prenant soin de le caché aux yeux d'Arwen. Alors sur un accord tacite, les deux elfes sortir de la tente avant de croiser l'horreur. Et lorsqu'on parle du loup...    

– Oh, il n'a pas pu venir, le pauvre [10]. Il  est si occupé...  

Elle ouvrit la lampe après deux essais infructueux et l'alluma après s'être cramée les doigts une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle se changea, ferma la lampe sans problème pour une fois et s'endormit comme un bébé.  

***Deux heures plus tard dans la tente d'Arwen***  

– T'as la bassine et le reste ?

– Ouaip, opération bonbonnière lancée !   

Des ombres s'approchèrent de la dormeuse et se mirent à triturer les cheveux...  

--- Le lendemain matin ---  

Ealeen et Orianne se tenaient près de l'entrée de la tente d'Aragorn, qui n'avait pas passé la nuit seul.   

–HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! * Arwen découvre dans son lit un squelette d'Orc *  

Ceux qui dormaient encore furent brusquement réveillés et sur le pied de guerre. Quant à nos deux comparses, elles pouffaient.  

– HAAAAAAAAA, cheriiiiiiiiiiii au secourt ! * Arwen découvrit sa miniature où elle portait désormais moustache et lunette *  

Elle sortit, après s'être vêtue d'une robe chambre jaune canari à volant, et se dirigea vers la tente de son « chéri » qui était encore au lit et qui râlait parce que son amant avait déserté le lit (laissant un froid) et qui se rhabillait. Tous les soldats furent pliés de rire à la vue de la mocheté ambulante. La dites mocheté entrait à présent dans la chambre du roi. Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Aragorn était encore au pieux, vêtu comme le jour de sa naissance, Boromir près du lit qui ramassait les vêtements de son seigneur et les deux elfes, qu'elle avait vu le jour avant, en train de rire. Tous les quatre la regardèrent et, dans un bel ensemble, s'écroulèrent de rire en la regardant. Nous devons vous dire qu'il y avait de quoi, voir une elfe au cheveux roses habillée en jaune avec plein de ruban dessus de même couleur... La chose se précipita dans les bras de son amour qui étouffait de rire (comme les 3 autres) Boromir du coup ne rit plus et vira Arwen du lit.  

– Je suis une princesse alors du respect pour moi, dit-elle.   

Les deux amies se reprirent et Orianne eut une grande idée pour débarrasser Aragorn de son triste sort.  

– Boromir a bien fait de te bouger car personne ne peut aller dans le lit d'Argornounet

– Mais c'est mon amour et de puis ne l'appelle pas Aragornounet.

– Pourquoi ? Après tout nous allons nous marier.   

Tous furent choqué à la nouvelle et Orcwen fit un malaise qui permis à Orianne d'expliquer tout [11] et de ne pas se faire tuer par les deux hommes par la même occasion. Ils acceptèrent de rentrer dans le jeu. Arwen se réveilla deux heures plus tard.   

– Mamour c'est vrai que ... que ...

– Oui, nous sommes fiancés depuis pas mal de temps, n'est ce pas chérie

– Oh oui ! Tu sais que je t'aime, fit-elle dégoulinante d'amour, en l'embrassant [12].   

Arwen devint blanche quitta le lieu pris son cheval et s'enfuis sous les rires des soldats [13].  Aragorn ne la revit plus jamais.   

– Bon Ori, faut qu'on s'arrache, on a  Roméo et Juliette au fesse...

– Mince ! Avec tout ça, je les ai complètement oubliés...

–Roméo ? Juliette ?

– Ouais Boro-chou, c'est le super sur nom qu'on a donné à vos amis de quête Legogo-chéri et Gigi.

– Et pourquoi vous poursuivent-ils Ealeen ?

– On a comme qui dirait essayer de transformé le corps, sans toucher à la barbe, de Gimli pour le faire ressembler à Juliette. Du coup, ils veulent nous tuer ^___^

– Alors on vous piquent deux chevaux et des vivres et lorsqu'ils viendront dans votre camp ne leurs donné pas de chevaux compris ?

– Orianne, c'est hors de question. Ce sont nos amis et en plus vous avez osé faire ÇA !

– Ouais ben le faites pas et tout le monde saura pour vous deux fois d'Ealeen !  

Les deux elfes quittèrent la tente sans que les autres puissent esquisser un geste ni une parole. Elles prirent se dont elles avaient besoin et reprirent la route pour de nouvelles embrouilles euh... aventures.    

 *****     *****

[1] allez savoir pourquoi...

[2] on va pas donner un nom à tout les figurant non plus !

[3] Ben vi le fils du Gondor qui parlait au roi était Boromir, qui croyez-vous que c'était ?

[4] OOC à mort de la par d'Aragorn...  vous avez vu un roi parler de cette manière même sous la colère ?

[5] c'est un mot que tu affectionne beaucoup. Hein Eal?

Eal : Ouais... En rajoute pas...

[6] C'est qu'il est costaux notre Boromir...

[7] OH ! Encore un macho...

[8] Il est minuit passé, j'ai la flemme de décrire un combat...

[9] ce qui était probablement le cas

[10] tout est relatif...

[11] quand je dis tout c'est tout.

[12] ##^_^##nanana nanèrereuh !

[13] elle alla mourir dans un coin seul car tout le monde se foutait de sa tête... Quoi ? On a pas le droit de rêver ?   

*****     *****  

Eal : Et voilà nouveau délire fini ^^

Ori : Ouais ! Au suivant !

Eal : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Boromir et Aragorn : ...

Ori : Et mais si c'est comme ça, on vous retrouve Arwen

Eal : mais quelle sadique ^_^ Tu sais que je t'adore ?

Ori et Eal sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre (hey pervers, elles sont super copines !)

Aragorn : non c'est bon... Je vous remercie de nous avoir virer Arwen.

Boromir : mais elles m'ont ridiculisé

Aragorn : vaut mieux ça qu'Orcwen...

Boromir : Oui... Bon on peut aller dormir ?

Eal et Ori : Ouais mais pas trop de bruit hein ? On est juste à côté et c'est pas insonorisé...

Blush pour les hommes qui finirent par s'en aller sous les rires des deux autres

Eal : on continue ?

Ori : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Marchi de laisser des chtites reviews pour nous dire quoi ^^


End file.
